


Missing you

by roman (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, but like super minor, but this is just pure fluff, some minor self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roman
Summary: Phil watched as the Skype call went through and Dan's beautiful, pixelated face showed up on his laptop. His smile was wide and he looked really happy, Phil missed seeing this side of Dan; he just missed Dan in general.-Phil is in Florida, Dan is not. Phil misses him(title might get changed cos it sucks)





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> so! this has been a work in progress for way too long now (well, since the writers retreat and the holiday so like a month whatever) but after Dan's inspirational video I had a sudden lust for writing and managed to get the ending done.  
> thank you Dan <3 i am so proud

Phil watched as the Skype call went through and Dan's beautiful, pixelated face showed up on his laptop. His smile was wide and he looked really happy, Phil missed seeing this side of Dan; he just missed Dan in general.  
"Hey Philly," Dan said, brushing his curls from his face, "I'm glad to see you got there all in one piece."  
"Yeah, nearly made a complete fool of myself at the airport though."  
"Oh yeah, Mr Passport Lester, I saw your tweet," Dan started laughing, "You are quite the car wreck some times aren't you?"  
"Yeah, well normally I have two brain cells but one lives inside your head and since you didn't come with me this year, mine had to fend for itself," Phil said, "It's quite scary." Dan just laughed harder.  
"God, I miss you, you idiot."  
"I miss you too, really wish you could be here right now." Dan's laughter quietened down, his smile a little sad.  
"I know babe, but the retreat just clashed too much, I've only been home for half an hour and I'm drained," Dan sighed, "I need a good few days to just recover and recharge before I even attempt to go outside again." Phil just nodded.  
"I understand, I'm not going to force you to be here and I wasn't going to make you choose between the Florida trip and the writers retreat because I knew how much you needed this," Phil shrugged, "This room is just too big now, Martyn and Cornelia aren't here either, just me and the 'rents... It doesn't feel too much like a holiday."  
"It's just a week babe, then you'll be back here and it's just gonna be me and you," Dan smiled, "We can just chill out and just spend time together, we haven't had time to do that recently."  
"By the time I get back we'll have spent two weeks apart." Phil watched as Dan's smile turned into shock.  
"I knew it had been that long but hearing it out loud... That makes it feel even longer," Dan frowned, "We should do something special."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, go out? Weekend away?"  
"Ooh, you're willing to leave the house for me Mr Howell, now I do feel special," Phil said, his smile widening, "Been a while since we went out, when was the last time? Endgame?" Dan shuddered.  
"Don't even mention that film, I'm emotionally vulnerable right now and that might just push me over the edge," Dan took a deep breath and Phil couldn't help but giggle at his overly dramatic boyfriend, "But yes, that was the last time and you are so special that I want to do something again; just you and me, no fans or unwanted attention or social media."  
"I think that sounds perfect."  
"We just really need this time together, I hate the fact I didn't even get to kiss you goodbye before you were flying half-way across the world from me, two weeks is an awful long time to go without kissing someone."  
"I promise when I'm home I'll give you all the kisses."  
"All the kisses? That's a big promise, think you can keep it?" Phil lifted his hand and held out his little finger.  
"Pinky promise." Dan laughed, Phil smiled wider at the sound.  
"I believe you," he smiled, looking Phil in the eye, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"And you'll do your best to enjoy your holiday right? Enjoy the time you have with your parents and don't count down the days until it's over and we get to see each other," Dan said, "I really want you to kick back and take time to relax, god knows you deserve it."  
"For what? I've not done anything?"  
"Babe, sweetheart, angel... you've done so much," Phil could feel a small blush forming on his cheeks, "You've support the whole fandom while I've been away, doing your best to create content to keep their hunger for us both satiated, I see how you react when every single time you post something you can't escape the 'where's Dan' and 'When is Dan and Phil games coming back?'... you really have been so supportive, to the fandom and myself."  
"What else would I do? You're my best friend Dan, you have been for the past _ten years_.... you're more than just my boyfriend, you're someone who changed _my_  life so of course I'd support you during this time, I'd do anything for you." Dan smiled, reaching out slightly towards the camera.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
"You'll enjoy yourself?" Phil nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll enjoy myself."  
"Feels a bit 2009 this doesn't it?" Dan said with a laugh, "All those miles between us and the only thing connecting us is Skype."  
"I'd like to say the camera quality is better at least but that might be pushing it just a little bit," Dan laughed again and Phil just couldn't stop smiling, he loved seeing Dan in a happy mood, "At least we don't have to wait months to see each other like we did back then."  
"That's true, although all the pent up sexually frustrated Skype sex was something magical." Phil blushed.  
"Dan!"   
"Hey, you can't deny it! It was pretty spectacular, made jerking off way more entertaining."  
"Jesus Christ...." Phil shook his head but the memories of their young, horny calls filled his head, "You aren't wrong."  
"Told you so," Dan said with a smirk, his voice going that bit lower, "Hey... Phil..."   
"No, we are _not_  doing that right now, my parents are milling around this house somewhere and I wouldn't put it past one of them to barge in and see one of us with their fingers up their arse... no thank you." Dan was laughing harder now, almost doubled over with tears in his eyes and Phil wanted to be annoyed because he was being totally serious, it took weeks to be able to look his parents in the eyes again after the times they've walked in on him and Dan, online or in person, but he couldn't be annoyed when Dan was laughing so freely.  
"Oh you do spoil all my fun, Philly," Dan said, wiping his eyes, "But don't worry, I'm that exhausted that if, by some miracle, I managed to get it up it really wouldn't stay up for long."  
"Mood," Dan shook his head, mumbling something about dorky boyfriends and trying to hide a yawn, "Hey babe, why don't you go take a nap?"  
"No," Dan whined, "We've only been talking for half an hour, I miss you."  
"I miss you too but you look exhausted, go take a nap and then we can call back later and you can tell me all about the retreat and what you learnt and everything," Phil said, "I don't want to push you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure there's something mum will need my help with anyway, got to stay up long enough to try and sort some of this jet lag out," Phil said, "Go get some sleep or have a nice bath and chill out, we can talk again later today, or tomorrow or something."  
"Only if you don't mind."  
"I wouldn't suggest it if I did." Dan shrugged.  
"I guess, okay, well... I guess I'll let you go then."  
"Yeah..."  
"Doesn't feel right saying that."  
"It really doesn't, but it's okay because in a week we'll be back together and everything will be back to normal."  
"You're right, okay, well... I'll go nap or whatever, good luck with your jet lag and I'll call you later," Phil saw the tears in Dan's eyes, "I miss you, can't wait to see you and I love you so much."  
"Miss you too, love you even more." they lingered a little more before Dan hung up. Phil sighed, his mood dampening a little as he flopped back to lie on his bed; it felt way too big without Dan laying beside him, hogging all the covers. Having this much space really wasn't right even though he should be used to it since he'd been sleeping alone for the past week already.  
Phil could feel himself drifting off when there was a knock on the door, "Hey now Phil, don't be falling asleep just yet." His mum said, leaning in the doorway, Phil sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Sorry mum, just tired, haven't been sleeping all that well lately."  
"Because of Dan?" Phil nodded.  
"Didn't think I could possibly miss him this much, how did I cope before we started living together?"  
"It was just different back then, you were used to not spending everyday together," she said, walking into the room to sit on his bed, "I bet this is the longest you've been away from each other since you first moved in together, right?"  
"Yeah, I mean, one week we can just about handle but this is now the second week," Phil sighed, "I never wanted to become one of those guys who can't cope without his boyfriend, I can cope, I just... I miss him."  
"I understand what you mean," She rubbed his back, "Come on, you're dad and I are planning on going to get something to eat, wanna come? We'll let you pick the place?" Phil smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll come."  
"Great, let's go, we can finish unpacking later." Phil picked up his phone and put it in his back pocket just in case Dan tried to contact him while he was out.  
He didn't.

  
-

  
"Wakey wakey," Phil groaned as his mum walked into his room the next morning, "Time to get up and face the day."  
"Get out," Phil dived under the duvet when she opened his curtains and let the early sun light shine through, "Mum! Come on, I'm tired."  
"And we're on holiday, it's already seven, the day is practically over." She said, tugging on his duvet.  
"Seven... In the _morning_?" Phil gasped when his mum finally won their game of tug of war, "Why are you forcing me to get up this early?"  
"Like I said, we're on holiday and there's so much I want to do."  
"Can't you do it with dad? Or wait until a more reasonable time?"  
"Your dad is busy and I want to get started now, I want to get the shopping done before it gets busy and go see a couple of sites your dad won't want to see, don't make your poor mother, who gave you life, go by herself." Phil sighed and then smiled at her, grabbing his glasses off his bedside table.  
"Give me fifteen minutes to get showered and changed and I'll meet you downstairs."  
"Thank you sweetheart." she kissed his forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Phil grabbed his phone from where he left it on charge and hoped to see a message from Dan; he was only mildly surprised to not see one, Dan must really have been out for the count. Last night he sent something that reassembled a "goodnight, I love you" text, although several letters were missing and if Phil wasn't fluid in 'exhausted Dan text' he would have been left incredibly confused.  
He put his phone back down and got out of bed knowing his mum would come back in if he was any longer than the fifteen minutes he promised to be. He took a quick glance out of the window and then checked his weather app and when he was confident that it would remain sunny, he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before heading to the bathroom down the hall to get showered and changed.

"There's my handsome boy," Phil's mum said as he came down the stairs, putting on his 'Don't Talk To Me' cap that Dan had given him, "Ready to start the day?" She asked, handing him a thermos of coffee, Phil took it from her and rose an eyebrow.  
"What's the matter with you? You're acting... strange."  
"No I'm not, everything is fine," She said, spinning him around and putting her hand on the small of his back to push him towards the front door, "You have your coffee so let's go, we'll get Starbucks later, so much to do." Phil didn't even know what to say as his mum pushed him out of the house and towards their rented car. He barely even saw his dad who was pottering around the sitting room but he didn't dare ask his mum if he could say bye as she was already in the car, seat belt on with the engine started. Phil climbed into the passenger's seat and barely had his own seat belt on before his mum was pulling out of the drive.  
"Seriously, what's going on?" Phil asked when they were safely driving down the road, "You're never like this normally on our holidays."  
"Exactly, normally our holidays consist of Martyn, Cornelia and Dan," Phil felt the slight tug in his chest at the mention of his boyfriends name, "We haven't had a holiday with just us two before, and as much as I love having the other three join us, it's nice just to spend time with you on my own."  
"Would you like me to stop inviting Dan?" Phil didn't even have time to react as his mother smacked his arm, "Ow! What was that for?"  
"Don't be so bloody daft," She scolded, "Dan is welcome any time and you know this, he's been on plenty of family holidays with us and he'll becoming to many more in the future because he's _family_  Philip, I'm not asking you to stop inviting your boyfriend at all and I would never do that, all I'm saying is that it's nice to have some quality time with you, we don't get it as much as we used too."  
"Sorry," Phil said, rubbing his arm, "I didn't mean anything by what I said, it is nice to just spend time with you too," Phil smiled at her. He opened the glove compartment and took out his sunglasses from where he left them yesterday and put them on, "So, where to first?" his mum smiled widely.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

-

Phil was laughing loudly with his mum as he helped pull out the shopping bags from the car, they went a little overboard on shopping; it was really only supposed to be a food shop but they both got distracted and started buying clothes they really didn't need but couldn't say no too, including a black button-down shirt with a diamante collar that Phil knew would look stunning on Dan.  
"We might have to make two trips, Phil," his mum said, "Not sure we can grab all the food bags when we have these clothes too."  
"If you pass me the clothes and other stuff I can probably take all of those if you can manage the food ones?" Phil suggested, moving his bag to sit on his hip so he could grab the other two from his mum.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, anyway, if I drop it there's nothing breakable so it won't matter, hence the fact I'm suggesting you grab the food bags."  
"Yes, that is a pretty sensible idea considering your nature of tripping over your own feet."  
"I wish I could argue against that but you're so true," His mum just laughed as she handed him the rest of the shopping and Phil thanked whoever it was who gave him long arms so he could grip them all, "You were right mum."  
"About what?"  
"About today, it was really good, it's really nice to just spend some time together like we used to," Phil said as his mum grabbed the food bags, only just managing to close the boot, "I don't know how we're going to top the rest of this holiday, today has been the best." His mum just smirked.  
"Trust me, we can top today."  
"How?"  
"You'll see." Phil just shrugged and followed his mum into their apartment, both of them struggling to open the door which just lead to more laughter, "We're home!" His mum shouted when they finally managed to get inside.  
"In the sitting room!" His dad called back, however, Phil quickly realised that his dad wasn't alone and that he was having a conversation with someone else, Phil just guessed his dad had befriended one of the neighbours.  
"Go on then, don't just stand there." His mum said.  
"Yeah, but dad has someone round, I don't want to interrupt and I'd rather just go upstairs for a while until they go."  
"You'd be upstairs for a long time, just go into the sitting room, say hi to your dad, okay?" Phil just sighed and nodded. He really didn't want to go meet some stranger his dad made friends with, he'd been around a lot of people today and it's drained him, he just wanted to chill out by himself and wait to see if Dan wanted to Skype later on. Phil followed his mum into the sitting room and as soon as he entered he dropped his shopping onto the floor; he was so thankful it was only clothes.  
"What is going on?" He asked, eyes locked onto the guy his dad was having a conversation with, their smile was wide and there were already tears forming their eyes and Phil was paralyzed. All he could do was stare.  
"Surprise?"  
"What... I... You... What?" Phil didn't know how to respond, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed and he couldn't stop the tears from falling, smile widening on his own face when the guy stood up.  
"Didn't want to spend another week apart, plus Florida seemed like such a nice place to recharge, how could I turn down the offer of joining another Lester family holiday?" Phil stepped over the bags on the floor and flung himself at him, freely crying into his shoulder at how /right/ this felt and how much he missed him.  
"Dan, Dan, Dan," He held him tighter, almost as if he was scared it was all a dream, too good to be true, "I can't believe you're here." Dan hugged him back just as tightly, kissing the side of his head.  
"Honestly, there's nowhere I'd rather be." Phil squeezed Dan once more before pulling back to wipe his eyes, noticing how red rimmed Dan's were as well, before turning to his parents who were now stood next to each other: smiling widely.  
"Is this why you got me up at seven and were acting super weird?" Phil asked his mum, smiling even wider as Dan held his hand, standing that bit closer so their shoulders were touching.  
"I really thought you would see right through me," his mum said, "I was so nervous I'd let slip that Dan was coming over, I just tried to distract us both by cramming so much into the day."  
"Is this why you didn't come with us dad?"  
"Someone had to pick Daniel up, wasn't going to let him make his own way here."  
"Thank you," Phil wiped his eyes again, "Sorry, I think I'm just a little tired and overwhelmed."  
"Don't apologise sweetheart," His mum smiled at him, "It's been a long day and I get how you must feel, imagine how hard it was not to blurt out 'Dan will be here tomorrow, stop being sad'?"  
"This has been planned for a month now, having you so mopey about coming really made it hard not to spill the secret but we promised Dan we'd keep out traps shut," Phil's dad shrugged his shoulders. "So we did."  
"And I can't thank you and Kath enough, god knows I almost caved when I called him yesterday; he just looked so pathetic and sad." Dan said with a laugh, Phil turned his head to look at him.  
"Hey, now you weren't much better Mr Tears-in-your-eyes."  
"Ooh, good comeback there Phil." Dan mocked, the smirk on his face just made Phil smile wider.  
"Yeah, okay that was lame but you can't deny it." Dan's smirk softened, the smile it turned into seemed to glow and Phil couldn't stop from falling even further in love with this man.  
"I can't deny it, you're right," Dan pressed his lips against Phil's in a kiss that lasted no longer than five seconds, lingering only slightly when he pulled back, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." he really wanted to kiss Dan again but he was worried if he started kissing him he wouldn't be able to stop and the last thing he wanted was to start making out in front of his parents.  
"This really is heartwarming," Kath said, "Nigel and I are going to put the food away, does anyone want to go out to eat tonight or shall I just cook something?"  
"Cooking something sounds great mum, I think I'm all peopled out." Phil said, Kath nodded as she and Nigel picked the bags of food off the floor where she must have placed them when she came into the sitting room.  
"Understandable, I bet you're exhausted too Dan."  
"Only a lot," Dan said with a shrug, "Can we help with anything?"  
"Honey no, you two go upstairs, stay in here, go for a walk, whatever you want," She said, "Take the rest of the day to catch up and chill out, we'll shout when we've finished."  
"Don't hesitate to ask us for help if you need it, okay?"  
"Of course, thank you," she walked over to them both, putting the bag in her arms on the sofa before pulling Dan into a hug and kissing his cheek, "It's good to have you here."  
"It's good to be here." Dan said, hugging Kath back and Phil nearly started crying again at how close Dan and his mum had become over the ten years they had been together. They pulled back and once Kath had picked up her bag and left the room Phil had an arms full of Dan again, holding him tightly with his arms around his neck; Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist.  
"God, I've missed this." Phil said, hiding his face in the crook of Dan's neck.  
"I've missed this too, I think that even if I hadn't planned on surprising you I probably would have raided my bank account, or even the joint account, to buy a plane ticket anyway," Dan said, "Two weeks would have been way too long apart and I'm sure you'd have seen that as well so you wouldn't have been too angry that I dipped into our savings."  
"I wouldn't have been angry Dan, that money is yours too." Dan pulled back slightly, moving his hands to rest on Phil's cheeks.  
"It's _ours_ , it's a _joint_ account Philly, you put in just as much as I do so of course I'd consult you before I just go spending," Dan smiled and tilted his head, "Plus, I'm glad I didn't have to because I'm pretty sure we're going to need it some time soon." Phil rose an eyebrow.  
"Huh? How come?"  
"Doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we're both here, together and I am in dire need of a lie down that involves cuddles and kisses, plus, I think you promised that next time you saw me you'd give me all the kisses."  
"Actually, I said when I'm home," Phil said, "But, you're here so I guess I am home." The tears barely had time to fill Dan's eyes before they were spilling over and down his cheeks.  
"I love you, I love you so so much, how have I been so lucky to have you, I don't deserve you." Dan rambled, his hands moving to tangle in Phil's hair, Phil smiled at Dan and pulled him as close as he possibly could.  
"You are worth so much more Dan," Phil kissed his lips softly, "But I'm willing to give you everything I can and hope it's enough."  
"You are more than enough," Dan kissed him again, "Come on, show me where the bedroom is."  
"Did dad not show you when you got here?"  
"No, he took my bag upstairs and we still had time before you and Kath got back so he took me out for lunch because I was worried if I stayed here I'd fall asleep."  
"I nearly fell asleep after we hung up yesterday," Phil said, pulling away from the hug and taking Dan's hand in his own to take him to their bedroom, he could hear his parents laughing in the kitchen as they left the lounge, "Then mum came and got me to go out and eat... why do my parents just take us for food to stop us from falling asleep?"  
"Because they know that one of our biggest distractions is how quickly we can shove food down our throats." Phil laughed, squeezing Dan's hand as they finished climbing the stairs and walked into their bedroom. He opened the door and stumbled into the room as Dan pushed him through, kicking it shut behind him and making a beeline straight to the bed, laughing loudly as he pulled Phil with him as he flopped face first into the soft blankets.  
"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about," Dan said, toeing his shoes off to land noisily on the floor, voice muffled in the sheets, "I'm taking this bed back to the UK with us."  
"Don't think it would fit on the plane babe," Phil said, voice clearer as he landed on his back, "Also might have issues with the owner when we leave and steal their bed."  
"Spoil sport," Dan said, wrapping his arm around Phil's waist to drag him closer, moving his face to the side so he could look at Phil through sleepy eyes, "Hey." he whispered softly.  
"Hey," Phil whispered just as softly back, photographing Dan's soft features in his mind as the late sun lit up his face through the open curtains, "Can't believe you're here."  
"Best believe it baby, everywhere you go is where I want to be," Dan kissed his shoulder, "Never want to be apart from you again."  
"I wish it could be like that, always." Phil said, toeing off his own shoes to he could curl up closer to Dan.  
"Why can't it?"  
"You have your own life to lead Dan, you have this whole writing thing to look forward to if that's the route you want to go," Phil said, tone still quiet, "You won't need me as much, and you'll be at events that I won't even be invited too and you can't turn down everything."  
"Watch me, if I can't take you then what's the point?" Dan said, "And yeah, maybe I won't need you as much... I guess, maybe that's the point in all this, trying to be a little be more independent on my own two feet," Phil could feel the tears in his eyes again, he knew one day this would happen but he didn't expect it to hurt this much, "Hey, babe, don't cry," Dan wiped away the slow tear and smiled widely, "Maybe I won't always need you but god, I'll always _want_  you, there's nothing in this whole world more important to me than you."  
"Dan..."  
"And say I go down the writers route, I'm not giving up youtube, maybe I'll be less frequent but the followers can't be surprised at this point, but if you want me in a video or to do a dumb challenge or _anything_  then you can expect me to be in your room setting up the camera because I love creating with you, that will never change Phil," he cradled Phil's face in his palm, "You are the reason I am who I am today and I could never give you up, no matter where my life takes me I know for certain I'll only go if you're by my side." Phil didn't know whether it was because he was exhausted or overwhelmed that his boyfriend was with him after being apart for so long or because of the reassurance that Dan wasn't going to leave him behind, but whatever it was left Phil sobbing; grabbing fistfuls of Dan's shirt, pulling him closer to press soft, open mouthed kisses against his lips. Dan kissed him just as eagerly, Phil's tears made their kiss wetter and made it taste salty but despite the occasional hiccup, it was one of the most perfect kisses Phil had ever had.  
They changed into more comfortable clothes later on, once Phil got his emotions underwrap and continued to lay in bed, holding each other close and kissing softly until Kath came upstairs to grab them to eat. Phil realised over the mexican food his parents had made, as he stared at Dan openly joking and laughing with his parents that no matter where Dan went, Phil wanted to be by his side too.

 

*

 

Phil sat on his bed as he watched Dan button up the shirt Phil had bought him at the start of their holiday; Phil was right, the diamante collar looked amazing around Dan's neck. He started picking at a loose thread on their bedsheet, feeling a little sad that their holiday was almost over and that they'd be travelling back home in two days, now Dan was finally here, he was really beginning to enjoy himself and they'd been having so much fun in Florida with his parents.  
"You okay babe?" Dan asked, looking at Phil through the mirror he was standing at, "Gonna pull a hole in our duvet if you keep that up." Phil dropped his hand.  
"Sorry."  
"What's up?" Phil just shrugged, Dan took one last look at himself in the mirror before walking to crouch down in front of his boyfriend, "Come on, you can trust me."  
"I know, I'm just feeling a little stupid because we go home soon and I was excited to leave here before but now I just don't really want to." Dan put a finger under Phil's chin and tilted his head so he'd look at him.  
"Understandable, it's been a really amazing holiday but there's no need to feel sad," Dan smiled, "We still have our weekend away to plan."  
"Really?" Phil smiled widely when Dan nodded, "I didn't think we'd be doing that since you came here."  
"Turn down a weekend away with you? Wow Phil, you really are an idiot aren't you."  
"Hey! Rude."  
"Truth hurts Philly, just because I came on holiday with you and your family doesn't mean I don't want to go on a small holiday with just you." Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss against Dan's lips.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, now come on," Dan stood up and held his hand out for Phil to take, "Your mum is super excited to get to this restaurant, I think I can practically hear her vibrating with energy from downstairs."  
"Why is she so excited?"  
"Who knows, but are you getting your ass off that bed or do I have to go tell Kath your not coming?" Dan smirked and Phil just rolled his eyes, taking Dan's hand in his own and standing up before following him out of their bedroom.  
"Maybe it's been on Triple D, I know she loves Guy Fieri." Dan just laughed at him and shook his head, pulling him down the stairs to where his parents were waiting.  
"There you are boys, I was just about to come grab you both," Kath said, turning to face them she smiled softly, "Oh wow, you both look so gorgeous." Phil wanted to whine at how embarrassing his mum was but he had to admit Dan did look stunning in his black jeans and new long sleeved shirt; he looked so smart and he always took Phil's breath away. Dan let go of Phil's hand and wrapped it around his waist instead.  
"He really does, doesn't he?" He said, "Scrubs up well." Phil could feel the blush forming on his cheeks, he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just some black jeans and a short sleeved dark blue shirt with tiny, sparkly stars on it; he thought it would look nice with Dan's shirt.  
"Can I take a picture? Would that be okay?" Kath asked, already getting her phone out of her handbag, "I haven't had any good updated ones since Christmas and most of them you're both wearing pajamas." Phil looked up at Dan, surprised to see him already nodding.  
"Sure, why not?" he smiled wider and tightened his grip on Phil's waist and Phil really couldn't stop smiling now. It was rare they got many good photos of them looking like a couple since they were still in the closet even after ten years; they were no longer hiding the fact now, they openly flirted and stopped editing out lingering looks shared between them but they didn't publically announce their relationship either; they hadn't felt the need to.  
Dan and Phil posed for a few more photos, including one that Phil needed his mum to send him where Dan had wrapped his arms around him like he was posing for a prom photo, his lips pressed against Phil's cheek.  
"Brilliant, okay, that's enough," Kath smiled at her phone before putting it back in her bag, "Let's go or we'll miss our reservation."  
"Everybody into the car," Nigel said, twirling the car keys around his finger, "Anyone not in within the next ten seconds is being left behind because I am starving."  
"Be quiet, like you could make it to the car in ten seconds." Kath said with a laugh, patting her husbands back as they all walked to the front door. Dan and Phil got into the back of the car as Phil's parents locked up and made their way into the front.  
"Mum?" Phil said as his dad began pulling out of the drive, "What's so special about this restaurant that you're so eager to get there right this very second?"  
"You mean beside the point your mother made reservations as soon as we stepped off the plane?" His dad said.  
"Yeah, but _why_?" Phil asked, lacing his fingers with Dan's as their hands rested in the gap between them, "What's that important about this place?"  
"You'll see when we get there, Philip," His mum said, "Be patient."  
"Phil thinks it's been on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives," Dan said, "He thinks that's why you're so excited to go."  
"Really?" Kath said, glancing at them both through the rear view mirror, "No, that's not the reason, although it would be cool, I do like that Guy."  
"Told you." Phil just muttered as everyone else started laughing, like one of them made a joke that only they understood; Phil looked out of the window for the rest of the journey and tried to cast his mind back to see if there was an inside joke he had just forgotten about.

-

Phil had to admit that the restaurant really was gorgeous and he could see why his mum was excited to be there. It was very sophisticated looking, almost bordering on too romantic for a family meal but when Phil spotted a waiter carrying someone's food to their table he realised he didn't care what the atmosphere was; he wanted everything on the menu and he wanted it _now_.  
Dan took his hand again at they followed his parents to the woman at the front desk, she smiled widely at them, "Welcome, do you have a reservation?" Her accent was thick but she also sounded warm and polite, Phil liked her already.  
"Yes we do, it'll be under Lester." his dad said, smiling politely in return. The woman, whose name tag read 'Maya' looked down at her book, using a pencil to look through the list of names before stopping at one.  
"Ah yes, Lester, table for six?"  
"That's us." Phil pulled a face, _six? But there's only four of them?_   He was about to point that fact out but Dan interrupted his thoughts.  
"Are the other two here already?" Maya smiled at him and nodded.  
"Yeah, only seated them about ten minutes ago," She said, now Phil was even more confused, "If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to your table."  
"What is going on?" Phil asked Dan as they followed his parents and Maya to a table, "What am I missing here?"  
"Babe, just relax," Dan squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "You'll find out in literally two minutes." Phil didn't say anything, he just sighed and nodded in response. They followed Maya to the back of the restaurant to a table that was slightly away from everyone else, but Phil barely had time to even question that when he saw the flash of red hair and blinding smiles of the two people who sat there.  
"Cornelia? Martyn?" Phil didn't understand as he just stood their, jaw slack, staring at his brother and his girlfriend, "What are you doing here?"  
"Surprise!" Cornelia stood up and gave Phil a hug, "Sorry we're late."  
"I'm so confused." Phil said, hugging her back with one hand, his other still holding Dan's.  
"Sit down and we'll explain." Martyn said, Phil and Cornelia pulled apart and they all took their seats; Cornelia sat back next to Martyn, Kath and Nigel sat at the end of the table and Dan and Phil sat opposite his brother.  
"Here are your menu guys," Maya said, handing them out, "Your server tonight will be Kasey, she'll be with you shortly to start taking orders, I hope you have a fantastic evening here and don't you worry, everything is sorted for you like you asked."  
"Thank you." Kath smiled widely, Phil noticed his mum still looked dead excited even though they were already at the restaurant. Maya nodded before walking back to her hostess station.  
"So, what's going on here?" Phil asked nobody in particular, just desperate for an answer from someone.  
"Okay, so we had that convention that started at the beginning of the holiday so we couldn't make it," Martyn said, "And we weren't planning on actually coming over at all but then mum said she had later tickets booked for us if we'd like to use them, Cornelia and I were thinking about taking a short break anyway and who can beat Florida? Even if it is only a couple of days."  
"Is anyone else surprising us this holiday?" Phil asked his mum, "Or this is everyone now?"  
"Well, it's enough for surprise people."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Babe, just chill," Dan said, "It doesn't matter what Kath means, just enjoy your company and eat some food and listen to the music." Dan pointed behind Phil to a small group of musicians who started playing a soft tune. Phil had to admit that it did sound really relaxing, he turned back to his brother.  
"It's nice to have you both here, been a little odd without you." He said.  
"Been a little odd not being here."  
"Good evening everyone," A young woman said, her voice bright and friendly as she stood between Phil's mother and Dan, notepad in hand, "I'm Kasey and I'm your server for tonight, can I take any orders yet?" Phil looked around at his family to see if anyone had even picked up their menus yet when he noticed their sheepish faces giving him his answer.  
"We haven't actually had the chance to look yet, would you be able to come back in a few more minutes?" Nigel politely asked, Kasey just smiled.  
"Of course, take your time, I'll be back in a moment and we can try again." She laughed good naturedly before walking off to go tend to a different table. When Phil opened the menu he got a little overwhelmed by the options and by the prices, it seemed a little pricey for a family meal without it being a special occasion, it's not like they never see his brother and his girlfriend so it was a little confusing to him as to why his parents would choose this place to eat.  
"You okay there Philly?" Dan asked, nudging him slightly, "You're staring pretty hard at the menu."  
"Just a little stuck on what to get, everything seems a bit... much." Dan rubbed Phil's back and shook his head.  
"Ignore the prices okay? Just choose what you want, everything is already covered."  
"I just don't understand why we're eating here?" Phil lowered his voice, worried to seem ungrateful to his parents who were happily catching up with Martyn and Cornelia.  
"I chose it," Dan said with a shrug, "Seemed like a real nice place, I mentioned it in conversation to your parents and your mum was all over the idea, said it looked great and that she'd make the arrangements, at first I thought it was just going to be for me and you but then when she said all of us _and_  those two, I realised date night was turning into family night." Phil turned to smile at Dan.  
"This was going to be a date?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't have the heart to explain it to Kath and in the end I thought it might be nice to have everyone here, we can go do date night tomorrow or something." Phil kissed Dan's cheek.  
"I'd really like that." Dan's hand on his back moved up to gently run his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Me too." He pulled Phil's head to his to kiss him gently but it didn't last long before Martyn had thrown a napkin at their faces, causing them to pull back and stare at him.  
"You're supposed to be eating food of the menu, not eating each other," He said with a laugh, "So, put my brother down Daniel and choose something else." Phil blushed a little and moved away from Dan as his hand left his hair to rest on his thigh instead. Dan rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling as he opened his menu to take a look, squeezing Phil's thigh every now and then as the conversation turned teasing and playful; Dan making witty comments back but Phil didn't join in, he lost track of what they laughing about already as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dan, watching as his eyes lit up and crinkled around the edge and the way his skin just seemed to glow under the warm lighting of the restaurant.  
When Kasey came back Phil had to quickly look through the menu while everyone else ordered because he realised he'd been staring at Dan for too long which caused another round of laughter at the table when Dan kept calling him 'Love eyes Lester'. Phil couldn't even bring himself to be mad, the atmosphere was amazing and the conversation turned away from him once he gave his order to Kasey; Phil put his hand on Dan's thigh, their arms crossing over just to be that bit closer to each other.  
Dan was right, although this would have been a beautiful place for a date, it was so nice to have the whole family around, laughing and joking, it really was a perfect evening.

  
-

  
Kasey came back a few minutes after everyone had finished eating to take away their plates and to ask if there was anything else she could get them, the conversation between his family began to slow down as Dan turned to whisper something in Kasey's ear. She nodded, smile even wider than before as she finished collecting the plates and walking away.  
"What was all that about Dan?" Phil asked.  
"What was what all about?"  
"The whispering and..." Phil looked at his family, all of them giving him a weird smile that made him feel like he's outside of some joke, again, "All these weird stares, what have I done? Is there something on my face?"  
"No," Dan laughed, Phil turned his head to face him again and noticed the way his eyes were glowing even brighter with joy and happiness but the smile he was wearing, that probably looked confident to everyone else, was laced with nerves, "Your face is fine, it's perfect."  
"Then why is everyone laughing and staring at me like... like I'm missing some form of private joke," Phil started picking at one of the glittery stars on his shirt, "I don't like it." Dan moved his hand away from his shirt and held it in his own.  
"You... you are missing out on something," Phil looked up at Dan's face and noticed his eyes were shifting around and he was looking even more nervous, "Only it's not an inside joke, I promise we'd never do anything like that to you."  
"Then what is it?" the music in the restaurant fell silent for a moment but when it restarted, Dan's eyes met his and his smile was that bit calmer.  
"Listen to the music." Phil felt his heart begin beating even faster, instantly recognising the song from the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack.  
"Is this... is this Interrupted by Fireworks?" Dan nodded, "But why would they play a video game song in a place like this?"  
"Because I asked them to, if they have the order right 'Tifa’s Theme' then 'Holding My Thoughts in my Heart' should be played next."  
"What? Why?"  
"This is the reason everyone is here tonight, this is the reason everyone has been acting so strange tonight..." Dan held both of Phil's hands, using them to maneuver each other so they were face-to-face, "Phil, I love you."  
"I love you too." Dan kissed his hands.  
"I know, but give me a minute to just ramble what I need to say before I chicken out... again," Phil wanted to ask what Dan meant by 'chicken out' and 'again' but instead he just nodded his head, "Thank you, as I was saying... Phil, you have been playing such an important role in my life for the past ten years and even before you noticed me I still held you so dearly in my heart, I was just another fan that thought he would have been lost in the crowd of other needy and desperate fans but for some strange reason, you chose to message me back, you chose to Skype and talk and text and visit and you fell in love with me, just like I had fallen in love with you; there was nothing slow about how we did it, we dove head first into the deep and and just prayed that both of us could swim and we did, look at us, ten years later and we're still together and I don't know about you, but I'm still as happy as I was back then."  
"I am too." Phil couldn't help but interrupt, but instead of telling him to be quiet Dan just smiled.  
"I'm glad because it would be so awkward right now if you weren't... you're my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover, my other half and despite all the times I've joked about us two being soulmates I want you to know that I actually believe it, I genuinely think that there is nobody else in this world for me and the reason we work so well together is because we were truly meant to be."  
"You're sounding a little like a phanfic now Dan."  
"I know," Dan ran his thumbs gently over Phil's knuckles, the gesture so tender and soft, "I really regret that year I went off on one every time someone mentioned the fact I was gay or that we were together, I know how much tension is caused between it and I've never said it before but I am so, so sorry... the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you and I know I did despite what you say," Phil noticed the band had started playing 'Tifa’s Theme', everything Dan was saying and the music was beginning to feel a little too much for him but he stay quiet for Dan's sake; no matter how badly he wanted to tell Dan to shut up, he was over that period of their life or to just run out to get some fresh air, "I promise to make it up to you, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." Dan let go of his hands and turned to look at Kath who pulled something out of her handbag and handed it over to Dan.  
"What is..." Phil was cut off by his own gasp when Dan got off his chair and got on one knee in front of him, "Dan..."  
"The other night, when I told you I would always need you and that I only wanted to go where you would be, I meant it, I meant every single word of it because there is nobody in this world that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with..." Dan held out the small box that Kath had handed him, "Phil Lester, will you continue to put up with my depressed, anxiety riddled ass and marry me?" he opened the box and Phil couldn't stop the tears as he nodded his head.  
"Yes, yes, of course I will you idiot, like I'd ever say no," he grabbed Dan's face before he could even get the ring out and kissed him, the restaurant applauding and 'Holding My Thoughts in my Heart' played in the background but all Phil could focus on was Dan and the fact _he just proposed._  
"Are you going to let me put the ring on?" Dan asked as they pulled back, Phil smiled and held his hand out which just caused Dan to laugh, he took the ring out and placed the empty box on the table before pushing the ring onto Phil's finger, both their hands shaking with emotion making the job a little difficult but it was still utterly perfect to Phil. Dan kissed the ring on his finger and sat back in his seat, wiping his eyes and leaving them red and puffy and Phil knew he probably looked exactly the same.  
"Congratulations!" Kath said, getting up from her chair and pulling both boys into a hug, "I'm so happy."  
"Was everyone in on this?" Phil asked, hugging his mum close.  
"Yeah, Dan told us everything," Nigel said, "Told us about his plans and that he couldn't carry them through because of the writers retreat, we arranged for him to come a day later and he told us he wanted to propose."  
"Once I heard that I was straight on putting his plan into action," Kath kissed the tops of their heads before sitting down, "Everything was Dan's idea."  
"Even the inviting us part," Martyn said, "We only found out that the reason for this meal was for the big engagement just before we flew here last night."  
"I think it's time for a toast," Cornelia raised her glass, everyone else following in suit, "To Dan and Phil, may your futures hold nothing but happiness."  
"To Dan and Phil." They all toasted and took a drink, Phil felt the tears burn again, he couldn't believe how magical it all was.   
The rest of the meal was filled with congratulations, dessert, drink and laughter; Phil keeping Dan's hand in his the whole time.

-

"Would you like me to send you the video?" Martyn asked as they left the restaurant, making their way onto the beach nearby.  
"Video?" Phil asked, his arm wrapped around Dan's shoulders, Dan's wrapped around Phil's waist.  
"Of the proposal?"  
"You filmed it?"  
"Do you honestly think mum would let this moment go undocumented? She probably filled her camera roll with photos, I just thought I'd film it," Martyn shrugged, "Had a good seat for it."  
"Thank you, that'd be great," Dan said, "I'll use it for my comeback video."  
"Your... What?" Phil stopped walking, nearly pulling Dan over with the suddenness of it.  
"My comeback video, I told you I wasn't giving up YouTube."  
"You want to tell them?"  
"Tell who what?" Kath asked, her and Nigel catching up with the others, "What's going on now?"  
"I want to come out to the fans," Dan said, his tone made it sound like it was obvious, "We're engaged now Phil, one day, hopefully soon, we'll be using our savings to get married and I want to do everything that our married friends get to do, ya know, like the honeymoon, buying a house, adopting a dog, having kids... We can't build our future together when we still tiptoe around everyone..."  
"Okay.  
"I know I should have consulted you before even planning this video..."  
"Dan."  
"But I've already started filming it and..."  
" _Dan_ ," Phil grabbed hold of his shoulders to cut off his boyfriends rambling, "I said okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I want all of that too and I think it's about time we let everyone know they've been right this whole time."  
"Are you boys sure? It could blow up in your faces." Nigel warned.  
"As long as Dan is with me I don't care if it ruins everything." Dan smiled widely.  
"I don't care either."  
"Then go for it, you two deserve to be as happy on screen as you are off."  
"Someone do me a favour?" Phil asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Take a photo so I can post it on my Instagram story, just to rile everyone up a little."  
"You are cruel Mr Lester." Dan said, holding him close by his shirt.  
"I'm just happy, after all my boyfriend did just propose to me."  
"He's a lucky guy."  
"Yeah, I am." Their moment was ruined by Martyn making fake gagging noises as he took Phil's phone from him.  
"I'll take it, god, I forgot how gross you two are."  
"Shut up Martyn, they're happy." Kath scolded, Martyn just laughed in response.  
"Alright, get posey boys," Dan pulled Phil's lips onto his, hands cradling his face as Phil held his left hand out to get his ring into the shot, "Okay, I think I got it." Dan and Phil pulled back from their kiss as Martyn handed the phone back over to Phil. He went straight onto his gallery and he knew right away that this was the photo they were going to use; you could tell who it was kissing but they weren't in focus, instead the white gold ring on Phil's finger was the first thing that caught your attention at the sunset lit up the picture in a warm glow; it was so perfect.  
"You have to print that off," Dan said, "I love it." Phil nodded, quickly checking that he had his internet data on before loading up his instagram, he clicked on his story and added the photo with the simple caption ' _I said yes._ ' His finger hovered over the button, he looked up at Dan just to get his approval again and when Dan nodded he pressed 'add to story'.  
"I did it... the cat is kinda out of the bag I guess."  
"We can explain more in my video but that's for another date, for now I want to enjoy the rest of this holiday." Phil put his phone into his back pocket and wrapped his arms back around Dan to pull him close, ready to kiss him again when his mother spoke up again.

_"Sorry to interrupt the moment but I'm pretty sure someone said something about grandkids, what's the story about that?"_


End file.
